


Offer They Can't Refuse

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Offer They Can't Refuse

“Ellie! Ellie!” You hear your father’s voice and slowly open your eyes. He’s standing above you and smiles softly. 

“Mmm?” You murmur, still barely registering what is happening.

“It’s time to hit the road if you want to make it to Langston.” He’s still smiling but you can see the sadness in his eyes. And only then do you realize where you are.

This is another dream! You’re in Ride or Die this time and it seems like you’ve made into the finale. You sit up abruptly as a great idea comes to your mind. You can save this book!

“Right, I gotta go!” You tell your father, putting on your shoes and looking for your bags. You don’t know how long this dream will last so you have to move fast. 

“Ellie…” your father starts but you’re already in your car, starting it. 

“I’ll call you when I’m there, I promise I’ll be safe. I love you!!” you say and your father nods and gives you a smile. You slowly start driving off and after a few moments you realize something important. 

Oh yes.

You don’t have a driver’s license. Maybe Ellie does, but you certainly don’t and your eyes widen in horror as you realize you’re on the road… and have no clue what to do.

_Oh my gosh, why didn’t I just take un Uber??_  

You stop on the roadside and quickly order an uber to pick you up. Fortunately, your uber comes soon and you’re giving him directions as he becomes more and more confused.

“Umm, so you want me to take you to the prison?” he asks for you to confirm.

“Yup! And hurry up, please! I have a book to save.”

He shakes his head but doesn’t ask any more questions. It’s already getting dark when you’re at your destination, looking at the building where Jason and the rest of the caught Brotherhood members are staying. You’re not sure if what you’re just about to do is stupid or extremely stupid but PixelBerry didn’t give you too much choice. Ending Ride or Die on such an angsty note was unfair and you need to fix it and make book two happen. 

You wait until it’s dark and thanks to the laws of lucid dreams, you manage to sneak past the guards and with various tools you start breaking the wall of the cell that belongs to Jason. He stands up confused and walks to the window and his eyes widen in shock seeing you with a hammer, a chainsaw, a file, and other weird tool you’d normally wouldn’t find in an eigthteen-year old’s backpack.

“What–are you doing?!” He asks, looking around for guards, not sure if what he sees is real.

“I’m setting you free,” you answer calmly, not stopping your work. 

_Just a little bit more…_

“But why? You hated me! I hurt you and your friends! You were happy when I was imprisoned! What…Why…”

“It’s nothing personal, Shaw. I just desperately need RoD book 2 so I need to create some content.”

“What the—what are you talking about? Are you mad?”

You sigh.

“I have priorities. And right now, book two of RoD is my number one concern. So shut up and cooperate because I don’t know when I’ll wake up and I still need to find Logan, Colt, Mona, Toby, and Ximena. I also need to check if Teppei is really dead because that would be a great plot twist.”

“You’re mad. You’re really mad. I’ve never thought I’d be scared of someone but here we are. You’re scary,” you hear him mutter as you roll your eyes.

“I’m a genius, Shaw. With you fleeing, Teppei alive and maybe Toby being shady, there’s a chance for book two. Listen,” you look him in the eyes and see pure fear in his, “I’m desperate. I need book two. I need Colt. And I’m not going to let PixelBerry wrap this up so nicely. I’m gonna ruin this for them so they have to make us fix it in book two.”

“Okay, done!” You smile at Jason who’s sitting on the floor, curled, his knees touching his face, looking at you as if you went crazy. Well, you probably did. 

“You can go now, see you in book two. I need to contact my friends now.” 

He shakes his head and slowly gets out, surprised at the lack of guards. He glances at you, not sure how to proceed but you only nod and wave at him to go. 

You take out your phone and start typing a message to Mona, Logan, and Colt: "MAYDAY MAYDY HELP SOS I’M IN DANGER"

After a while, one by one, your friends reply back and you smile at how your plan comes together:

Mona: “I’m waiting for a surgery you after I got shot for you, idiot! What makes you think I’ll come to your rescue again??”

Mona: ”….“

Mona: "Aww, hell, just wait there for me.”

Logan: “Are you okay? What’s happening? I’ll be there in a few, hang in there!!!”

Colt: “I literally just left the town… Did you seriously put yourself in danger  _again_? This better be worth it.”

You hum while walking out of the prison area to meet up with your friends. You see the lights of Colt’s motorcycle and the lights of Logan’s car. You wave at them and see Colt’s worried expression and Logan running up to you in haste. 

_Okay…. and now what?_

Before you, or any of them can say anything, you see an ambulance pulling over and Mona getting off it, limping.

“Did you…steal the ambulance?!” You ask confused and see similar emotions on Colt’s and Logan’s faces. 

“You said it was urgent? What is happening?” Mona asks and you gulp.

“Jason escaped.” You say quickly, studying their faces. “I don’t know how it happened, I thought the security system here was good but apparently not. Now we’re all in danger. He said he wants revenge when he was leaving.”

“Wait, you talked to him?” Colt asked and you swallow hard before speaking.

“Umm.. he cried out these words when he was running away!”  _Yes, that sounds believeable. “_ Scary guy.”

“Wait, what are you even doing here?” this time it is Logan who asks.

“What is it? An interrogation?! I was passing through, on my way to uni and Jason was just fleeing, okay?”

“And where’s your car?” Colt keeps asking.

“I took an Uber.”

“You were passing through… in an Uber… on your way to Langston. Which is in a totally different direction?” Mona looks at you suspiciously.

“I-I–” you stammer as all three of they eye you up but before you can say a word more, one of the guards comes closer with his gun aiming at you.

“Stay back! You’re under arrest for helping a criminal!”

“YOU DID THAT?!” Colt yells and you only smile nervously.

“I needed an excuse for more diamond scenes with you! It is all your fault!”

“What the– what are you talking about? What diamonds?”

You want to come closer to him but the guard yells something and shoots right at you. You can only hear Mona’s frantic screams, something like “I’m not taking another bullet for her, Colt, it’s your turn now,” before everything fades to black.

You wake up abruptly in the morning, puzzled expression turning into satisfied smirk on your face as you realize it wasn’t a bullet that hit your chest, but your phone. You take it and start typing an email to Pixelberry:

_Dear Pixelberry,_

_Jason Shaw has fled. He’s out there in the town and we need to stop him. We hope to do so in book two of Ride or Die: a Bad Boy Romance. If not, he’ll ruin everything._

_PS. Mona is out there too, she ran away from the hospital before her surgery so ummm… can we please have the book soon? I don’t want her to die or something._

_Sincerely,_

_~~ME!~~  the players. _


End file.
